


Highly Recommended

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Cheating, Cock Cages, Cock Slut Dean, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Handcuffs, Librarian Castiel, Library Sex, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Older Castiel, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Dean, Student Dean, Teasing, Teen Dean, Top Castiel, Town Slut Dean, Underage - Freeform, mentioned Castiel/Samandriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: He’d had little problem tempting other men but the librarian had been the only one Dean had actually had to put effort into.





	Highly Recommended

Dean had been teasing the handsome librarian for  _weeks_. He would find a table within Castiel Novak’s line of sight and find some way to put something in his mouth. Sometimes he’d absentmindedly suck on a pen or wrap his lips around it. Other times he made sure to bend over right in front of Castiel, squirming as his ass moved slightly, before standing back up like nothing had happened.

He glanced up at the clock and sighed at the time. Dean knew the library was closing and he needed to make his way to the front. He collected his bag, shoved his homework inside and moved towards the front when he was stopped by a voice. “Excuse me.” the voice was low and rough, a voice Dean recognized as the librarian he’d been tempting for weeks, as he turned. “I need a little help in the back. I’m sorry to inconvenience you.”

“Oh.” Dean blinked and offered a small grin. “It’s no problem.” he glanced around and noted the empty building before turning to follow the older man.

But when they got to the back shelves there was nothing there and Dean found himself pressed up against one of them as Castiel leaned against him. “You’re always teasing me.” he breathed out and Dean’s eyes hooded at the tone. “A pretty little thing _begging_ to be fucked.”

Dean could see the lust and interest in the older man’s eyes. A man easily his father’s age. “Waiting for you to make a move.” Dean challenge back and moaned when he felt Castiel grind against him. “ _Fuck_.”

He’d had little problem tempting other men but the librarian had been the only one he’d actually had to put effort into and Dean _knew_ Castiel fucked men, knew he had a pretty boyfriend only twenty years old, which had made the lack of reaction frustrating because it was more than obvious Castiel was interested in giving him a try.

“Do you like the thought of an older man fucking you?” Dean moaned at the words and nodded rapidly as he felt himself being dragged from the shelf. He didn’t say that he’d already been fucked multiple times by older men. “Maybe I should bend you over a table back here and fuck you? You seem to love that position so much. Bent over, ass in the air, begging for a dick.”

“Yes.” Dean’s mouth dropped open when fingers worked his pants open before shoving inside to grip him. “Yes. Want that.”

That was all Castiel needed to work his pants down and proceed to bend Dean over the closest table. A glance back revealed that Castiel had paused to stare at his plump little ass put on display and a moaned escaped at the sight as he spread Dean’s cheeks.

Dean’s pink hole greeted him and he groaned at the sight. Castiel moved his thumb over it and Dean tensed as he shifted himself, ass clenching at the sensation.

“I don’t have any—” Dean was cut off by Castiel.

“I came prepared. I’ve been thinking about this all day. About burying myself inside that tight little body of yours.”

Dean shifted and when he felt Castiel’s slick finger against him he moaned slightly. He had played with himself a few times imagining Castiel touching him but it was nothing to the feeling of Castiel’s finger sinking into him. The feeling of that long digit moving inside him and teasing his walls until another could be pressed inside.

Most men who fucked him did it rough, fast and hard until his ass ached and he walked with a limp after even if there was a sated, pleased grin always on his face. Dean _loved_ nothing more than taking a nice, thick cock in his ass and he was looking forward to feeling Castiel buried inside.

There was a slight burn from the stretch but Dean was enjoying the steadily increasing feeling of  _full_  as Castiel worked him open with talented fingers. The long and talented fingers that suddenly found Dean’s prostate sending pleasure bursting along his nerves.

“There! Oh right there.” Dean tried to push himself into it but a hand on his back held him in place.

“We’re getting there.” Behind him Castiel watched how his fingers disappeared into Dean’s ass and with three working inside he pulled them out so he could free himself from his pants. “You’re so tight. How many other men have you bent your pretty little ass over for?” Castiel rolled on a condom and slicked it up before guiding himself to press against Dean’s hole. “The way you were bending over…” he trailed off as he started to press past the first ring of muscles.

His mind whirled, deciding on truth or a lie, before he settled on a lie that he was sure would be far more enjoyable. “No one else… _yet_.” Dean’s voice was rough and slightly taunting as he felt his ass being stretched wide open. Castiel’s thick cock kept pushing inside him and he pressed his cheek to the cool wood table as a broken sound escaped him.

Castiel was far larger than he had imagined, not larger than the toys he’d played with or some of the men who had fucked him, but the feeling of being spread open on that cock had him gasping at the feeling. It was a steady progression until Castiel was buried balls deep inside him and Dean could feel the press of the older man’s heavy balls against him.

“Looking to bend over for any older man? Want that tight little ass of yours fucked full, don’t you?” Castiel gripped onto Dean as he rolled his hips back and snapped them forward quickly to bury himself back inside Dean.

Dean shoved himself back into it as best he could and moaned when Castiel started thrusting into his ass roughly. He could hear Castiel’s moans and the slap of skin against skin while his own moans mixed with the other sounds. “Harder oh fuck harder please.” Dean’s voice was wrecked and he whined when Castiel’s angle had him nailing his prostate on almost every other thrust.

He _loved_ being fucked. Loved it more than words.

“Harder?” Castiel dug his fingers in and started jerking Dean into his thrusts as he buried himself deep with each move. There wasn’t a question that Castiel could feel Dean’s ass tight around him, the heat of it, as he moved. Dean knew how good of a fuck he was and he knew how good men told him his ass felt. He hoped Castiel thought he felt perfect and that the older man had every single intention of bending him over again whenever he got the chance.

Castiel kept fucking forward, filthy sounds filling the empty library, until he came with a rough sound. He pulled out, removed his condom before he tucked himself back inside his pants. Dean panted on the table, still wound tight, as behind him Castiel stood looking at Dean’s puffy hole, thumbing it to earn high needy sounds, before he was pressing inside with his fingers once more.

The librarian found Dean’s prostate again and started stroking against it, feeling Dean clenching around him, as he felt the teenager starting to completely fall apart.

It was a few more strokes while Castiel listened to Dean moaning out his orgasm. The tightening around his fingers had a moan of appreciation escaping but Dean knew it was too soon for Castiel to recover. Dean went limp on the table with a whimper as Castiel’s fingers rubbed against his prostate for a few more minutes, overstimulating him and causing him to whine, as his cheeks remained flushed and his mouth slack.

Castiel pulled his fingers back out and watched Dean coming down from his orgasm. The teenager slowly got off the table and Dean watched as Castiel smirked at the mess on his belly as well as the table. Dean didn’t know that the sight of his dark eyes and flushed cheeks, his slack mouth, was the reason that Castiel jerked Dean in for a rough kiss.

“I expect that mess to be cleaned up, _licked up_ , by the time I get back.” Castiel arched a brow as Dean flushed darker and shifted on his feet. “And next time I expect you to remember you’re in a library. If you need help staying quiet either bring something to help you or I’ll be more than happy to find a way to keep that pretty little mouth of yours occupied.”

* * *

He knew it was probably wrong but after succeeding with the librarian Dean found himself seeking out even more older men. Toys didn’t provide him with the feeling of being held down or manhandled as someone far more experienced worked him over and the tiny bit of restraint inside of him was gone. And he was riding high on the pleasure of success.

Dean preferred the feeling of getting fucked rough and used until all his muscles were singing. He loved being able to feel it when he walked or tried to sit down and he had a hard time achieving that with a toy.

It had been that way ever since he’d mowed the neighbor’s lawn, an older man his parents knew, and he had found himself being rewarded for a good job by losing his virginity, fucked hard and rough in the older man’s king sized bed, while the man’s wife and daughter were out shopping. After that Dean had tried sex with someone close to his age and found it _lacking_.

So Dean continued to look for them. It wasn’t hard to get some older man with his looks and it seemed most of them loved fucking into him until he was screaming for more. They called him a slut and a pretty little whore but Dean didn’t care. If that’s what he was then it didn’t matter as long as he could find some kind of release when he needed one or even when he didn’t.

Older men seemed to have a weakness for someone of his age and looks.

Dean glanced around as the man who had taken him home guided him through an elaborate house towards a room that featured a king sized bed. He silently took in the room before large hands were pulling off his clothes, running over his naked skin with greedy carelessness, before he was taken to the bed. Dean didn’t know the man in front of him and he didn’t care. The stranger was older, he had large hands that housed a wedding ring but Dean had _felt_ that large cock pressing up against his ass earlier.

He was more than sure that cock would feel _amazing_ shoved balls deep inside of his ass.

The brown eyed man rolled him over, jerked him towards the edge of the bed, in an effortless manner that had him moaning lowly. Dean could hear a breathy chuckle when he felt hands moving over him, touching and teasing. “Was the little slut planning on getting fucked tonight? Looking for a big, strong man to put you in your place? Face down and ass up?” hot breath ghosted against his bare skin and Dean shivered at the rough words as he spread his legs invitation. A finger tapped on the glass plug he’d worked inside himself earlier in anticipation of being fucked. “Prepped yourself already? I was told what a tight ass you’ve got and I’ll admit I’ve been waiting for this. You did come highly recommended for a good fuck.”

It wasn’t surprising that men like this had been talking about him. He’d been fucked by enough of them that it was bound to happen that word about him would get around.

A broken moan escaped his parted lips when the man fucked the plug into him and then pulled it out so that Dean’s ass was clenching around nothing until fingers roughly shoved inside. They pumped several times, moving through the liberal amount of lube Dean had used, before pulling back out and causing Dean to release a broken sound at the loss. “ _Please_.” Dean gasped. He felt his legs hanging over the side of the bed, as the man tugged off his clothes before stepping close and settling between Dean’s legs.

“I heart what a little whore you are. Bending over for men your father’s age. Love taking it up the ass, don’t you? Love nothing more than having that slutty hole fucked full of come.” Dean found himself nodding frantically as a cock worked its way inside of him. It stretched and burned, he’d used a smaller plug tonight and the man hadn’t loosened him enough, until the man finally bottomed out inside him. His ass ached at the impossible stretch. “I bet you enjoy feeling a pair of heavy balls slapping against that pert little ass of yours. Love having your ass fucked sloppy.”

Fingers dug into his hips and Dean shoved his face into the sheets as the stranger started to roughly fuck him. There were grunts, swears and the ever-present sound of skin slapping against skin as the man fucked him selfishly.

It was rough, fast and had the mattress groaning in protest at the harsh movements.

One of the man’s large hands moved from his hip and moved up to shove Dean’s face down into the mattress as the man kept thrusting into him. It was quick and rough and brutal as whimpers escaped Dean at the sensation of being fucked into the mattress. His hole clenched repeatedly around that fat cock as it moved inside him and balls slapped against his ass.

“Pretty little whore.” the man growled the words and Dean could detect how wrecked he was. This man had approached him in a club that someone Dean’s age had no excuse being in but Dean had been looking for someone anyway and one of the men he’d let repeatedly fucked him had given him a fake ID for it. “Matthew told me what a good fuck you were. He can’t stop talking about it.” the words were mixed with moans and other rough sounds. “Said he hadn’t seen or fucked a more fuckable ass.”

Dean felt the pace falling off, felt the way the man started to lose control, as the thrusts kept coming. The man’s cock repeatedly slammed deep inside of his ass, balls still hitting against Dean, as he worked for an orgasm. Dean could feel his own orgasm burning through him as the words and the feeling of the man  _using_  him dragged him towards the edge.

He had gotten very good at coming on a cock alone and this time was no different as the man fucked him through it until he dropped over the edge. A broken moan escaped Dean as he felt that cock jerk inside him, the man still moving, as several the shallow thrusts followed the sound of pleasure. A few seconds later the man slipped from him and Dean could feel come lazily trickling out of his fucked open ass.

His hole closed around nothing and he whined at the empty feeling as a hand stroked down his bare back. “You really love dick, don’t you, pretty boy?” there was clear amusement in the tone and Dean felt himself rolled over before being jerked up into a rough kiss. Fingers closed down around him to hold him in place as the man dominated his mouth before pulling back to stare at the flushed cheeks, the swollen lips, of the teenager in front of him. “It’s nice to know the stories about that ass of yours are true.”

Dean felt himself let go and the man essentially dismissed him as Dean gathered his clothes and plug. Come still leaked out of him and Dean ignored the realization that he’d been fucked without a condom. Silently he watched the man start to clean himself up before he was finally leaving. His legs were unsteady but he had a pleasant buzz going through his system. He felt well fucked and used, the feeling he’d been going for, as he walked towards his car before leaving.

* * *

He found himself approached by another man a few days later as he was walking down the sidewalk, the man an older officer from the local police station, before he was driven to an unused road. This time he was bent over a police car, pants around his ankles and wrists cuffed at the small of his back, as the police officer fucked into him roughly from behind.

The thought alone, that so many of the men he’d been with since the very first time he’d taken a cock had been talking about him and suggesting him, had moans punching out of him at the realization that he was such a memorable fuck.

This particular man, Dean estimated he was in his 40s, had a gloriously thick cock that had made Dean drool when he’d first seen it before he’d been shoved over the police car. There wasn’t a question that _this man_ knew unquestionably the illegal nature of fucking Dean and didn’t care; the officer was more interested in getting off and fucking Dean then upholding the law.

It was filthy and dirty but that fact didn’t stop pleasure from flying through him and Dean begging the officer for more. “Such a pretty little whore.” The officer grunted and Dean pressed his cheek to the car as he tried to get the older man deeper inside him. He wanted each stroke to take the man to the hilt, balls pressed up against him. “You take dick so well.” it was a praise that Dean had heard more times than he could count. He clenched down around the cock pounding into him to earn more grunts and sounds of enjoyment from his current partner. “So  _tight_. If I didn’t know what a _slut_ you are I’d think I was fucking a virgin ass.”

Dean ended up coming across the hood of the car. Finally he noticed the unopened condom next to him on the hood of the car and realized the police officer was pumping his seed deep inside him. This was the second time someone had fucked him without a condom.

With a groan the officer’s hips moved forward a few more times, lazily dragging out his pleasure, before the man was pulling out. “Plug?” Dean’s voice was rough as he felt the officer working it back inside him and then he slowly found himself getting off the car.

Dean’s mind danced around the thought that he had a police officer’s come plugged inside his well fucked ass before he ignored it. It would be fine.

He cleaned up, watched the officer tuck himself back inside his pants, before he was being driven back to the spot he’d been picked up from. Dean felt a bit like a street whore, picked up by a john and taken somewhere for a fuck.

The walk to his car was relatively short as he limped along, recognizing a few men as he passed by a bar, before he finally reached his car. Dean stumbled to it, climbed in and found himself driving to the library. He hadn’t seen Castiel in a few days and of all the men who had fucked him the librarian might be one of his favorites. Dean loved Castiel’s voice when he was aroused, how it changed when he was deep inside Dean and the way Castiel spoke to him.

He loved being fucked regardless of who it was but Castiel’s voice sent shivers down his spine.

Dean had a soft spot for the older man and on weekends that Castiel’s boyfriend wasn’t around he would tell his parents he was spending the weekend with a friend so he could spend it getting fucked by Castiel Novak. He pulled into a close parking spot and looked at the building before stumbling up the steps. Dean knew he must look a sight considering the looks he was getting but he didn’t care.

Not even twenty feet inside of the building and he recognized one of the men in the library sitting at one of the tables as someone who had taken him to a backroom in one of the bars and fucked him against the wall. Dean saw the appreciative look but ignored it in favor of finding Castiel.

Dean flashed a bright smile and could see the way Castiel’s eyes darkened as they took in the no doubt well fucked look Dean was sporting. That police officer had been the right amount of rough and Dean enjoyed the feeling he got when he sat down as the plug pressed inside him.

He sighed and leaned back in the chair as he waited for the library to close but the chair next to him pulled out only twenty minutes later. Slowly he opened an eye to look over and it was the same man he’d noted upon coming into the library.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about your ass.” The guy’s voice was low and Dean could see the arousal in those eyes as they moved over him in obvious hunger. “Would you go to the bathroom with me?”

Dean knew what it meant and he glanced over to see that Castiel busy so he offered an easy smile. “Sure.” he followed after the other man, went into the bathroom with him and found himself clutching the sink as the man thrust inside him. Moans and those filthy words Dean remembered from the other time he was with the guy were lower to keep others outside the room from knowing.

The wet, filthy sound of the man’s cock plowing through lube and come echoed in the bathroom along with the ringing slap of balls against his ass.

It ended up being another load spilled inside him when the guy finished and pushed Dean’s plug back inside. Dean bit his lip, ignored the fact that two different men had just come in his ass, and shifted up to his feet. “If I could just fuck you all the time.” The man’s voice was rough after a vigorous fucking before he left Dean in the bathroom to clean himself up.

This time Dean was moving slower and when he sat down in his same spot Castiel didn’t wait before approaching him. “You know I’m going to have to punish you for that.” he growled the words out and Dean felt his cock twitching with interest. “Fucking in the library is between the two of us.”

Dean licked his lips and grinned lazily as he stared at Castiel. “Then you shouldn’t take so long to finish up in here. I might have to find someone else. I’m sure there are plenty of men who’d love to take me home and fuck me till I can’t move.” he leaned closer, voice low, as Castiel stared at him with burning blue eyes. “I’m so horny, Cas.” he shifted and moaned lowly. “I’ve been ruined for toys. Like having someone holding me down and fucking me.” Dean breathed out.

“I hope you have this weekend open. Samandriel is visiting his parents and I have no intentions of sharing you with any of those other men you greedily spread your legs for.” the words were darker and possessive as Castiel turned on his heel to finish up in the library.

Dean could still feel the weight of other eyes on him but he ignored them this time as he texted his parents about his new plans. He was spending the weekend with friends and yes he had all his homework done.

An hour later Dean followed Castiel into the older man’s house. He looked around at the pictures of family and Castiel with his boyfriend. Idly he noted a new one that showed Castiel down on one knee with a box.

Apparently Castiel was engaged now.

It wasn’t like it would matter. Dean had been fucked and used by married men before. It was funny how they didn’t seem to care when someone young and horny was offering no-strings-attached sex.

After they arrived he didn’t have to wait long before he was being shoved over with his pants yanked down. “You’re quickly becoming quite a little whore, aren’t you?” Castiel snarled out and he pulled Dean’s plug out to watch other men’s come leaking out.

Dean didn’t point out that Castiel was cheating on his fiancé or that from where he was bent over the couch he could see a picture of Castiel kissing Samandriel. He knew he was a slut, knew he was easy, but Dean loved sex and _didn’t_ _care_.

His hole was puffy from rough fucking and stretched open as Castiel thumbed at it. “Please Cas.” Dean tried shoving his ass back into it. “Want _you_  to fuck me.” he spread his legs out and whined low when Castiel didn’t give him what he wanted.

“How many today, Dean? Or was the man in the library the only one you took it up the ass for today?”

“Two. Just two.” Dean managed as he felt a finger sink into his ass. “ _Please_.”

“You’ve had two dicks in your ass today? Who were they?” a hand came down against Dean’s bare ass and earned a yelp.

“A police officer and the guy in the library.” Dean managed as the finger inside him crooked until it brushed against his prostate. The feeling of it moving inside of him, stroking that one spot, had needy moans ripping themselves from him and his body shoving back into it. “Wanted you. Please Cas. Like your dick the best.”

It wasn’t completely honest. Dean loved having cock in his ass regardless of who it was attached to but he did enjoy Castiel quite a bit.

“Go clean yourself up.” Castiel pulled away and watched as Dean stumbled to his feet to stare up at him with need clear on his features. “I want you spotless. You’re only going to be full of  _my_  come.”

Blue eyes watched Dean stumble away before the librarian was moving through his home towards his bedroom. He could hear the sound of the shower and moved about until he’d gotten enough toys out.

When Dean stepped out of the bathroom completely naked Castiel rewarded him with a slight smile. “On the bed. I want you to fuck yourself on the dildo.” he pointed towards the one affixed to the headboard.

It was long, thick and intimidating if he was honest.

An uncertain look stole over Dean’s features. “A toy?” there was no doubt in his mind that Castiel could hear the disappointment.

“First I want you to pick out a cockcage and put it on.” he pointed towards four options that Dean stared at before slowly selecting one. After Dean placed the cockcage on himself and locked it he looked up at Castiel. “You better use plenty of lube. That one is thicker than I’m sure you’ve taken, _slut_.”

Dean picked up the lube, worked a few fingers into himself and then coated the toy in it before shifting into position. He knew it was going to hurt but the quicker he shoved himself down onto it the quicker he could have Castiel’s cock inside of him.

“If you’re good I’ll fuck you next. But you’re not getting an orgasm from me.” Castiel watched with dark blue eyes as Dean pressed his ass back into the toy, whining when it stretched him far wider then he’d planned, before his ass was finally pressed against the headboard.

He panted, body shivering at being impaled by such a huge toy, while he tried to steady his breathing and calm his racing heart. The stretched burned horribly as he tried to clench down but his ass was split so far open it was a weak kind of tightening.

After a few seconds Dean started up an uneven rhythm as he fucked himself back on the toy, clearly desperate for some kind of relief, as he whined low in his throat and hoped it enticed Castiel into acting.

While Dean was fucking himself onto the toy Castiel was stripping off his clothes and stroking his cock as he watched Dean. Dean’s movements were wild and his legs were shaking as he tried to get some kind of relief that only Castiel knew he wouldn’t get.

“Does the little whore want another dick? Want me to fuck into that well used ass of yours?” Castiel watched Dean stare at him, mouth slack, as he nodded. “Well?” he arched a brow as Dean moved forward so the toy slipped from his ass to stay attached to the headboard.

Dean’s hole gaped obscenely.

Castiel took his tie and tied Dean’s wrists together before laying Dean out on the bed so his arms were trapped behind his back. Next Castiel spread Dean’s legs open so he could shift between them, a relatively normal sized dildo rested next to him on the bed. Dean watched as Castiel stared for a moment before the older man moved Dean’s legs so they were over his shoulders and then he was bending Dean in half as he fucked forward into Dean’s ass.

A toy was pushed in alongside Castiel’s cock causing Dean to groan lowly.

Adding a toy alongside Castiel’s cock had Dean’s mouth working, his cheeks flushed, as Castiel groaned at how the toy helped to make Dean deliciously tight once more. After a few seconds Castiel started to snap his hips forward quickly as his balls hit against Dean with each thrust. The toy made it slightly awkward until Castiel figured out the best way to fuck Dean with it still buried inside of him.

Moans and whines and whimpers escaped as Dean twisted his hands underneath his back, head shoved back and body warming with pleasure that the cockcage would prevent him from achieving.

“Be good.” Castiel growled and it earned a whimper as Dean lost himself in the feeling of Castiel’s familiar cock working into him alongside the dildo until it was all he could think about. The feeling of it, the pleasure and the need screaming through him as Castiel kept snapping his hips forward until he came in Dean’s ass with a pleased groan. “You really are one of the best fucks I’ve had.” Castiel stoked a hand against Dean’s soft cheek before he shifted. “Nearly as good as my gorgeous little fiancé.”

The dildo ended up next to Dean’s face once Castiel pulled it out.

Dean mentally scowled at the comment but Castiel slipped from his ass and the sensation had him twitching at the feeling of Castiel’s softening cock brushing his sensitive rim. Castiel moved, dug around and came back with a plug that had Dean clenching his ass on reflex.

The plug Castiel had retrieved was impossibly large and took Castiel stretching Dean open a little more before he could work the huge thing inside Dean. It caused whimpers to escape as Dean’s ass clamped down around the bulbous end of the plug and his ass tightened down as he whined at having his inner muscles spread wide once the plug settled inside.

“There we go. I do love the sounds you make but filthy little whores shouldn’t be allowed to speak.” A large ball-gag was pressed into his mouth and secured behind his head. Dean blinked as his jaw slowly started to ache at being stretched open on the gag. “Now I want you on your belly.” Castiel watched Dean comply, a difficult task considering his position, before checked the restraints keeping Dean’s arms behind his back. Dean’s shoulders ached from behind fucked resting on his bound arms but the new position had him sighing in relief.

Turning his head he watched as Castiel retrieved another tie for Dean’s ankles. The position wasn’t comfortable when Castiel was done but it had Castiel smirking with satisfaction as the teenager was completely at his mercy. “At least now you can’t go whore yourself around unless I let you.”

If his mouth wasn’t stuffed full of a ball gag Dean would have pointed out that Castiel would have to let him go before Samandriel came home otherwise he’d have a lot of explaining to do.

A firm hand landed on his well-used ass causing him to jerk and moan into his gag. At least weekends spent underneath Castiel were far more enjoyable than weekends spent at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is working very hard to hone his skills, isn't he? hahaha. This was for all of you lovely readers who enjoy and request more of Dean thoroughly enjoying sex. He really does get around in this one and naughty Cas actively cheating on his boyfriend/fiance. Tsk tsk tsk.


End file.
